In the past there have been numerous types of devices for use in shaving. This invention is of such a device. More specifically, this invention is of a device to which a shaving blade may be fixed at one end and from which end a handle extends which is hollow and in which there is captivated a dispenser for shaving cream having a exteriorly accessible button to operate and release shaving cream for passage through a channel to be released on the surface being shaved in advance of the blades movement when the device is being manipulated.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved shaving device of the type described which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, adapted to be transported readily, and which provides a conveniently arranged combination for use in shaving without the need for additional devices.